In recent years, liquid crystal panels play a great role as display devices and are utilized in various fields not only for relatively large size displays such as televisions or monitors for personal-computer but also for small size displays like, e.g., mobile phones. In particular, the growth of various kinds of media such as MP3 etc. or mobile games are outstanding, and therefore the necessities of downsizing and reduction of the weight and fabrication cost of the liquid crystal panels are more strongly requested.
As to a driver IC (IC chip) that drives a liquid crystal display, multiple circuits such as driving circuit and power supply circuit are mounted in a single chip recently. To implement the driver IC, besides TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) implementation that connects carrier film mounted with QFP (Quad Flat Package) type and SOP (Small Outline Package) type driver to a liquid crystal panel, COG (Chip on Glass) implementation that implements the driver IC directly onto a glass substrate of the liquid crystal panel is increasing. The COG-implementation can realize fine connection pitch of pins so as to provide a liquid crystal display with higher-resolution, thinner-body, lighter-weight and smaller size. Also, it is expected that liquid crystal displays will be fabricated at lower cost by reducing fabrication materials and fabrication steps.